


Snac-cident

by Caught_up_in_Circles



Series: Riley/Desi Drabbles [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Snack attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caught_up_in_Circles/pseuds/Caught_up_in_Circles
Summary: Riley is peckish, Desi goes for snacks.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Series: Riley/Desi Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032015
Kudos: 8





	Snac-cident

**Author's Note:**

> _Snac-cident_ (Noun) Eating an entire bag of potatoes chips/pizza/box of chocolates by mistake.

“Salty or sweet?”

“Pardon?”

“The snacks - salty or sweet?”

“Both.”

“Of course.” 

Desi emerged from the store moments later clutching a packet in each hand.

“Perfect!” Riley shimmied happily as Desi threw her both bags and climbed back into the car.

“Which one are you going to…never mind.”

“What?” Riley’s eyes were wide and innocent, two bags sat open in her lap.

“Are you sharing?” Desi asked.

“Always, which one do you want?”

Desi’s smile held a challenge, “Surprise me.”

Riley pressed a chip to Desi’s mouth as gently as a kiss, watching for her lips to part. “Here.”


End file.
